Biography of an Original Character: Nigel Thomas
by HappyTheCamper
Summary: Not really a full story. Just a small biography of an original character I use for my Fairy Tail Stories.


**Biography of my Original Character (Fairy Tail)**

 **Nigel Thomas**

* * *

 _***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It, it's story, characters, settings and all other aspects are the property of Hiro Mashima. The only aspect of this page I can claim is the original character, Nigel Thomas.***_

Hello, and welcome to my page! I am HappyCamper999, and I am a small scale writer here on fanfic. I write stories based on the hit Anime/Manga series _Fairy Tail_ created by Hiro Mashima, and occasionally I'll produce a cross over story or two! The only problem? Some of my stories include an original character straight out of my imagination. It then dawned on me that sometimes I'll write him doing things and I will never really explain his background. So I decided to make this small page to shed some light on his existence. Now before I go into detail I will remind readers that THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL STORY! Just a small info graph/biography/whatever used to explain the background of my OC. Please also note that if you have already read some of my stories you will find that there is information in this document that has never been thoroughly explained in my stories related to his back story, and also some behind the scenes "notes" that relate to previously x'd concepts and attributes on his character.

* * *

***NIGEL'S BACKSTORY DOES CONTAIN PLACE NAMES AND SPOILERS FROM THE RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS OF FAIRY TAIL! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!***

***SOME OF THESE SECTIONS ALSO CONTAIN SPOILERS ON NIGEL FROM MY OWN STORIES, SO READ WITH CAUTION!***

* * *

 **Contents (Skip to Avoid Minor Story Spoilers)**

* * *

 **(Andrew) Nigel Thomas**

Kanji: **ナイジェル・トーマス**

Romaji: _Naijeru tōmasu_

Alias(s): N/A

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25 (X791)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: A+

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: _A.N.T. Konzern, Love and Lucky_ (Former)

Occupation: Dock Worker (Former), Merchant and Businessmen

Previous Team(s):

Partner(s): Jude Heartfilia (professional mentor)

 **Personal Status**

Status: Active

Residence: Acalypha (Former), Crocus, Hargeon, Magnolia.

Magic: Archive

* * *

 **Appearance**

By the Fairy Tail Year X791 (the year after the Tenrou Island time skip and the year of the Grand Magic Games arc) Nigel is 25 years old. He is a tall and rather slender man. He has a rather young face with blue eyes and has short/medium length wavy brown hair that is combed over in a quiff.

His casual outfit consists of a navy blue button up shirt. Unless he's in a professional setting, he usually has the top button unbuttoned. He also wears long white khaki pants, and finally either brown sandals or brown boat shows to finish it off. Finally, Nigel is also a shipping businessman, and he is known to wear expensive suits for business trips.

* * *

 **Personality**

Due to being a businessman, Nigel is relatively out going. Prior to meeting Fairy Tail, he would always act cautious when explaining his business deals with strangers, which left him as a rather hard man to converse with outside the world of business. However, after hiring and working with the mages in Fairy Tail, he's learned to be more outgoing with his wealth. He also has a habit of displaying too much greed, which is one reason he focuses more on business than anything else.

Nigel also has an fascination with magic and the mages of Fairy Tail, but knows very little magic himself, and fails to call himself a true "wizard." While he does seem smart with his business dealings, he lacks creative genius with arts, and can overthink very simple things. He enjoys a rather sarcastic form of humor and occasionally he has a childish side with joking, which usually leaves people very angry with him when he steps over their boundaries. As a result, he does tend to have an arrogant side, which is further fueled by his wealth. He is a heavy drinker, and also enjoys sailing and celebrating with new friends in Magnolia.

* * *

 **Magic and Abilities**

 _Various Spells_

Nigel has spent a better portion of his years studying individual spells and runes in order to earn a better understanding on magic and its principals. Although he never found interest in a specific field or element of magic, Nigel insisted on learning any spell or group of spells he could get his hands on (which was a large amount due to his economic influence.) However, he does not possess a very high amount of magical ability, and usually fails at casting even the simplest of spells. After working with clients from the Fairy Tail guild, however, Nigel can occasionally cast several different elemental and combat spells without being tied down to a specific brand of only down side is that he cannot cast very large or powerful versions of individual spells.

 _Archive_

While Nigel cannot cast highly powerful combat spells, he does posses a high degree of understanding for the complexities of _Archive Magic_. He even went as far as to create his own altered version of the computer based programming magic to produce a version known as _Geographic Information Archive_ (GIA.) GIA acts as a mapping system for him to use on business trips and to help organize his large economic empire. He also uses it to help locate several places and people for his missions with the Fairy Tail guild. Nigel is also known for combining archive spells with video game electronics when creating worlds for his virtual reality games.

* * *

 **Trivia**

Below is an _info card_ that Hiro Mashima provided in his manga chapters to give a back ground on all the FT characters. This one relates to Nigel Thomas and his minor attributes:

Name: Nigel

Age: 25

Magic: Various Spells (Namely Archive)

Likes: Drinking, Money.

Dislikes: Pessimists, other rich people.

(Also, his blood type is A+...Hiro is obsessed with that in _FT_ and _Rave_ so i guess I needed to add that?)

In the Fairy Tail manga: Volume 32's extra content Hiro Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 contestants in the X791 Grand Magic Games. The stats however were provided from Miashima's point-of-view as the author but were written from the point-of-view of the character/ _Sorcerer Weekly_ editor Jason. Although Nigel was not a contestant in the GMG, his stats would have been as followed:

Nigel Thomas

Offense- 2

Defense- 3

Speed- 2

Intelligence- 5

Special (Wealth)- 6

Major take way: Nigel has some powerful archive spells that take a long time to summon. He also uses his brain and wealth to fight over anything else, but he's not really a good mage.

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes**

1.) When writing Nigel in the beginning, I wanted to make him a musician/fan of music. However, to avoid making him one of those dreadful... _Mary Sues?_ I thought it'd be funny to have him act really smart with computers and business, and then fail at everything else he tries to do.

2.) I originally had Nigel actually joining the guild! He joined after the first story, and took up a green emblem tattoo on his right shoulder blade (Green=money). I also had him a little more romanticized with Cana, but changed it to a more "partner/friendly" relationship instead. I changed these, however, to make him stand out more as an OC, without coming off as too annoying...ya know, to try and avoid that Mary Sue thing again.

3.) This involves the second story (Operation Vacation) and the constant usage of the _purple liquid_ in the flask. So, I originally wrote Nigel as a "pot head"...lol. That's another reason why his guild mark was going to be _green_ (the first reason is because he's rich. You will note that the cover image for this story is green as well.) I wanted him to be a boozer like Cana, but also to smoke and have it kinda get on everyone's nerves; hence the reason I wrote Cana getting all mad at him in that second story. (That's also why those early chapters had Natsu and Gajeel smelling weird things at Nigel's house. I never changed the full dialogue, and instead I got lazy and just replaced the "green smoking substance" with the purple liquid... There was also a scene with Nigel and Natsu in a train car, and although the final draft has them sharing his purple liquor to help Natsu with his motion sickness, the original idea was to have them sort of "hot box" it and have it cure Natsu's sickness through therapeutic smoking.)

However, no one smokes _that_ substance in FT, and while the concept could have been really funny, it also could have been slightly inappropriate...so I scratched it.

* * *

 **If you are also wondering, I used the layout from the Fairy Tail Wiki to organize this page (idk if the Kanji or Romaji are right...I used a Google translator.) Overall I really like how I've developedNigel's character, and I will say my main goal with his was _NEVER_ to be a main character. I actually try to keep him in the back ground or side ground! Instead, his primary purpose is to introduce the Pokemon games into the Fairy Tail universe, without using a Pokemon character and making it like a cheesy cross-over. **

**Anyway thanks for stopping by, and make sure to keep an eye out for my newer stories!**


End file.
